warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Weapons
Power weapons are rare and greatly coveted personal close combat melee weapons on the battlefields of the 41st Millennium. Few members of the Adeptus Mechanicus retain the knowledge necessary to make these deadly weapons, and those that are in existence are often hundreds or even thousands of standard years old. Only the most powerful and influential members of the Imperium possess a power weapon as a result. Inquisitors and high-ranking Commisars or Imperial Guard officers tend to possess them, as do members of various noble families with potent political clout and wealth. The Space Marines make use of many of the power weapons in existence, as is their right. Power weapons generally exude a hazy, blue-coloured field of energy that wraps around the primary impact region of a melee weapon, be it a sword's blade or warhammer's head. These weapons may be constructed to appear as a primitive, simple weapon, with the power field generator concealed within the hilt or haft of the weapon. Once the power field is switched on, however, the obvious humming sound given off and the blue light gives the secret of the weapon's true nature away. There are special variants of these "traditional" types of power weapon, such as Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn's power sword, which had no actual metal blade, just a hilt that projected a blade of pure energy. Another such variant is the Eviscerator, an enormous chain sword where the chain blade emits a weak power field. The most notably effective use of a power weapon is the Chainfist, which is a combination of a Powerfist and a Chainsword which usually protrudes from the back of the hand, just above the knuckles. This weapon is capable of cutting through even the toughest of armor on battle tanks. Chainfists are so massive and encumbering (limiting their effectiveness against enemy troops), not to mention energy-inefficient, that they are normally only ever seen on Space Marines equipped with Terminator Armour. The most powerful close combat weapon is the Powerfist mounted on a Dreadnought. It is more powerful than its infantry equivalent since the Dreadnought is unencumbered by its weight and is able to strike quickly, while it is also just as effective as the chainfist when used against heavily armoured vehicles. The Space Wolves Venerable Dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed has a lightning claw instead of the Powerfist usually found on other Dreadnoughts, but current game rules treat the lightening claw the same as the Powerfist. Imperial Power Maul Main article: Power maul 5 A power maul is the weapon of the Adeptus Arbites shock troops, taking the form of a baton. The effect of the weapon can be adjusted from simply knocking out a victim, all the way up to bashing a hole through a wall. Power Fist Main article: Power fist 3 A Power Fist is a large, hand-covering cybernetic power weapon with a built-in power system, giving the user a huge strength boost. Relic Blade Main article: Relic Blade 9 A Relic Blade is a large two-handed power sword, glaive or axe that was specially crafted (often during the Horus Heresy) to give a strength bonus that, while not rivaling that of a Power Fist, allows the user to strike at normal speed. Chainfist Main article: Chainfist 3 A Chainfist is a variation of a Power Fist but with an additional powered admantine chain blade for dealing with heavy armour. Lightning Claw Main article: Lightning Claw 2 Lightning Claws are heavy gloves armed with long talons surrounded by a power field. They are used most commonly and effectively in pairs. Crozius Arcanum Main article: Crozius Arcanum 2 A Crozius Arcanum is a power weapon similar to a large mace that is used by Space Marine Chaplains and is usually sculpted in a suitably religious manner. Thunder Hammer Main article: Thunder Hammer 2 The Thunder Hammer is a large and heavy warhammer which gives off a huge burst of energy when it impacts. Chaos Powered Weapons Power Fist see above Lightning Claw see above Accursed Crozius Main article: Accursed Crozius 7 An Accursed Crozius is a Chaos-corrupted Crozius Arcanum used by the Dark Apostles of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Ork Powered Weapons Power Klaw Main article: Power Klaw 4 A Power Klaw is a huge Ork melee weapon used primarily by Warbosses and Nobz. It is generally considered to be the Ork version of the Power Fist. Eldar Diresword Main article: Diresword1 The Dire Sword is a power weapon that increased the damage it dealt the more it hits the target. It is used, exclusively, by Dire Avenger Exarchs. Executioner Main article: Executioner1 The Executioner is a two-handed power weapon that increases the user's strength. It is used, exclusively, by Howling Banshee Exarchs. Powerblades Main article: Powerblades1 Power Blades are power weapons that are attached to the arms of the wielder. They are used in conjuction with any other close combat weapon. It is used by Warp Spider Exarchs. Scorpion's Claw Main article: Scorpion's Claw1 The Scorpion's Claw is a powered weapon with the same damage potential as a Power Fist. It also has a built in Shuriken Catapult. It is used, exclusively, by Striking Scorpion Exarchs. Dark Eldar Punisher Main article: Punisher8 The Punisher is a close combat melee power weapon in the shape of a halberd used only by Dark Eldar Incubi. It is large and unwieldy but incorporates a shock field generator which is beyond the ability of the Imperium to replicate. They are often easily alterable to suit the user with an extensible shaft and a monomolecular blade attached to deliver the shock. Unique Power Weapons Gauntlets of Ultramar Main article: Gauntlets of Ultramar 2 The Gauntlets of Ultramar are a huge pair of Power Fists with built-in Bolters. Raven's Talons Main article: Raven's Talons 2 The Raven's Talons are a pair of Lightning Claws said to have been forged by Corax, the Primarch of the Raven Guard. Fist of Dorn Main article: Fist of Dorn 2 The Fist of Dorn is a master-crafted Thunder Hammer with a fist shaped head. It was given to the Primarch of the Imperial Fists Space Marines, Rogal Dorn, by the former Captain of the First Company of the Imperial Fists, Kleitus, when he materialised into a rock after a teleporter accident, coming to a most painful death. Axe of Chalcydon The Axe of Chalcydon was borne by Saint Jason during his crusade against the Eldar on the world of Huale. Sword of Hieronymo Sondar This power sword was gifted to Colonel-Commissar Gaunt of the Tanith First and Only Imperial Guard Regiment after his successful defence of Vervunhive. The Sword of Heironymo Sondar is an exceptionally strong power sword, and an heirloom of the hive city of Vervunhive on the world of Verghast. It is said that whoever leads Vervunhive's forces in battle must wield this weapon. After the death of most of Vervunhive's leadership - military and administrative - during Heritor Asphodel's invasion in 769.M41, the sword was given to Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, the senior Imperial commander in Vervunhive (all of the others were either dead or imprisoned). The sword remained in Gaunt's possession after the battle, gifted to him for his actions in the defence of Vervunhive during the Heritor's siege. A deadly weapon, it has never left the man's side.6 Sources *1''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), Codex: Eldar (4th Edition) *2''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition) *3''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' *4''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition) *5''Warhammer 40,000: Battle Manual'' *6''Necropolis'' by Dan Abnett *7''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) *8''Codex: Dark Eldar (3rd Edition) *9''Codex: Space Marines (5th Edition) Category:P Category:Weapons